


She Loved Him So

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has a little surprise for Harry.





	She Loved Him So

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to gaeilgerua for looking this over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of fluff and smut. Xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

“Harry,” Hermione said, looking up from her cocoa with a sultry look in her eyes. “You know, I was thinking we could do something fun tonight.” 

He returned her look with a grin. “What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could do something a little different.”

He stood, finishing his cocoa. “You know I love spontaneity. Shall I meet you in the bedroom?”

“Yes,” Hermione said excitedly. She kissed Harry as he passed her. Cleaning up their dishes quickly, she headed towards their bedroom. She grabbed a small bag from her drawer, ignoring Harry's curious eyes.

Heading towards their bathroom, she stripped down bare. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the sexy, Christmas stockings that she had gotten from the store earlier that day. They were bright red lace and would go up to her knee, with adorable little pom poms around the rim.

Fluffing up her hair slightly, she exited the bathroom, and Harry let out a low whistle. 

“You like?” she asked, propping one of her legs up on the edge of the bed. Harry eyed her exposed sex longingly.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Harry purred. “Come here.”

Hermione crawled on the bed, straddling Harry as she kissed him passionately. His hands roamed her body, caressing her bare skin. He grinned when he felt her soft pom poms.

She ground herself against him, feeling his cock harden under her. “Harry,” she purred, looking at him deviously. 

“Will you suck me?” he asked, looking at her pleadingly. 

“It'd be my pleasure,” Hermione told him. She kissed him before undoing his trousers and freeing his cock.

Taking him into her hand, she quickly lowered her head, taking him into her mouth in one swift movement. Harry let out a strangled gasp, his fingers twisting themselves into her hair.

She moved her head up and down, alternating between fast and slow. Her free hand gently cupped his sack, as her other hand firmly gripped the base of his member. Every time he came close to climaxing, Hermione would slow down or stop before beginning the torture all over again.

"Hermione, please," he begged, tugging on hair. "Please let me come."

She looked him in the eye, releasing his member with a loud pop. The smouldering look in her eyes was enough to make Harry throb with want.

"Where would you like to come?" she asked breathlessly. "In my mouth or deep inside me?" She knew that they didn't have to worry about any unwanted pregnancies due to her being on the potion. 

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, please," Harry begged. His self-control was slipping, and he wanted nothing more than to bury himself to the hilt in her.

She made quick work of removing his shirt and his trousers as well.

She gave his member a firm suck before hovering above him, her knees on the outside of his legs. Pleasuring him and listening to the dirty words coming from his mouth was enough to make her soaked with desire.

Harry gripped her hips tightly as she lowered himself onto her. She paused a moment, allowing herself to adjust.

"You look so sexy on top of me right now,” Harry said, looking at her appreciatively.

Hermione nodded as she wriggled her hips. "You look so sexy beneath me right now," she said, slowly moving up and down.

Harry grinned, words escaping him. The sight of his beautiful witch, naked and writhing on top of him, was almost too much. He bit his lip, trying to last a bit longer.

She moved up and down, enjoying the sweet sensations he was creating in her body. She felt herself tighten and knew she was approaching climax. A gasp escaped her lips.

His hands had slowly crept up her body and were now cupping her breasts. As both of his thumbs flicked across her nipples, Hermione felt herself shatter. "Harry!" She came with a shout, throwing her head back.

Harry watched as her long curls tumbled back. She increased her speed, slamming into him with such force he could barely contain herself. "Hermione!" he shouted as he came, shooting his seed deep into her heat.

She collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of him. Panting, she tried to catch her breath. His arms snaked around her, and he pulled her close to him. Her head now rested on his bare chest.

"You are so beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Beautiful, my sweet Hermione."

She grinned, kissing him. “I love you, Harry.”

“I love you, Hermione.” He grinned. “Don't know how I got this lucky, but I did.”

“Oh, stop,” Hermione said, blushing. “Care to join me for a hot shower before we get the bed? We have a long day at the Burrow tomorrow.”

Harry grinned as he rolled off the bed and stood. “Can't wait to eat Molly's food.”

“Me too,” Hermione said, grinning. “Now come on, let's clean off.” She walked to their bathroom, giggling when Harry chased after her, begging to remove her stockings without his hands.

Hermione didn't think he could do it, but of course, he proved her wrong. Harry was always full of surprises, it was one of the reasons she loved him so.


End file.
